Apparatus, such as mobile cellular telephones, may include a camera that enables a user to obtain and store images and videos. The apparatus may be moved into a variety of locations that may each have a different background light intensity. For example, an indoors location may have relatively low background light intensity from artificial light whereas an outdoors location may have a relatively high background light intensity from sunlight. The camera may be unable to adapt its exposure (aperture size and/or length of exposure time) satisfactorily for changes in the background light intensity and the image/video may include areas that are overexposed (bright) or underexposed (dark) causing an undesired loss of texture detail. The loss of detail might be imperceptible to humans, but crucial to machine-based image recognition.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.